Talk:Story and History/@comment-24.143.45.40-20141029104320
i haven't read through all five pages of comments yet, but after reading the first page, here is an interesting therory on both the Tenno "betrayal" and the Lotus. First off if you look at excalabers codex, you find this gem, our desperation we turned to the Void. The blinding night, the hellspace where our science and reason failed. We took the twisted few that had returned from that place. We built a frame around them, a conduit of their affliction. Gave them the weapons of the old ways. Gun and blade. A new warrior, a new code was born. These rejects, these Tenno, became our saviors. Warrior-Gods cast in steel and fury striking our enemies in a way they could never comprehend. there are a couple of things i want to point out in this. first the way the orokin describe the void and the tenno, " hell space" , "twisted few", "Affliction", "rejects". none of these are nice things whatever the orokin did to the Tenno to make them Tenno was most likely painful, terrifying, and permanently scaring (either physically, mentally, or both) {insert technocyte virus here}. what you end up with is the entity described in Mag's codex. A super soldier who is feared but also rejected by the orokin society. (i recall the term "rejects" from above, as well as the description of Tenno in Mag's codex as both "demons" and "monsters. to tie all this evidence into a point, it is not hard to see that the tenno would most likely resent the orokin. primaraly for what the orokin did to them, as well as being treated as Expendable super soldiers ( much like the spartans from halo.) (( in halo spartans were given missions that were impossible for normal soldiers; and if you know of the lore from mirage's quest it is easy to determin that the tenno didnt have it any better off)). These two resentments would most definetly lead to a coup. partially as revenge, and partially as a means of preventing the orokin from making anyone else have to suffer the torment of becoming a Tenno. Which takes me to my second point; Lotus. This point is mostly speculation, but i believe many will see some merit to it. I am under the (currently unsupported) belief that the Lotus is actually a Tenno/Warframe herself. if this were true, the the symbol of the Lotus is actually just the orokin symbol for the Tenno/warframe (possibly uncovered by the orokin on earth with Dark Sector frames and thus assigned to them). Unlike normal warframes however, Lotus' abilitys turned out to be better suited to the coordination of other frames as well as logistics and computer infiltration ( ie. hacking). if this were the case, the orokin would put Lotus in a mission support role. ( from this position she would act primarally like she does in mission, warning the tenno of incoming enemys, hacking enemy systems, and calling in extraction (( such as at the end of the first arcwing mission where she actively re-routs ordis)). I am not sure if Lotus was put into cryo like the other warframes, but it would make sense that if she was the "mission controller" for the tenno that she would be in charge of thier revival. on a side ending note; as a Tenno herself, Lotus would have gone through just as much miss treatment from the orokin as the other tenno if not more for working directly with the orokin governing class. she would also harbor resentment for every Tenno lost in combat (we can cunclude from her memories of mirage that she holds herself responsible for the warframes she directs). This theory gives logical reason for why the Tenno would kill the orokin, as well as why the Warfrmes we play have an inate trust of the lotus (even if the players dont). I leave you with this thought; "The Tenno are only loyal to themselves" ps. it was 5:45 am when I posted this (what I would now describe as a short thesis). Please forgive any mis-spellings, or gramatical mistakes. tried hard not to have any, but coffee can only do so much